


Spiteful

by tempo_loser



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Attempt at Humor, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 09:46:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11461035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tempo_loser/pseuds/tempo_loser
Summary: Tsukishima has always been somewhat afraid of cats. They always creeped him out….like his 11-year-old cousin’s volleyball coach. He dismissed him until one of their mutual friend introduced them. Then he kept showing up at their house, even going so far as to bring his cat over just to spite the college student. God, Tsukishima loathed the wannabe cat king.





	Spiteful

**Author's Note:**

> Short, but this is just an introduction :)

The first time Tsukishima Kei felt fear was a…. memorable moment. The cause? A feline. He would never admit it to _anyone,_ including himself. It is downright embarrassing. 

 

He was six at the time. _Two years before that man left the family,_ Tsukishima notes dully. His mother held his tiny hand in hers and they were walking. They walked down the street to go get his brother from school. Many shops were aligned next to each other though after passing some bundles, Tsukishima noticed that there were spaces in-between each bundle, alleys to be exact. 

 

He looked up at his mother when the warmth and protection of his fist were fading. “Oh! These were the new cakes Yamada-san was talking about! Kei-chan? Momma will be real quick, okay?” She gave a warm smile. “Unless….you want to come with me?” Tsukishima instantly pulled a face which made her laugh. She turned her back and went into the bakery, humming a happy tune. Her son stood close to the entrance when he heard a scratching sound. The bakery shop was the start of a new bundle, just right next to an alley way. 

 

Tsukishima peered in curiously but was greeted with the stench of trash and gas. He bit back a groan of disgust but eyes widening when the lid of a garbage can fell with a _clang_! His teeth came down and the taste of iron filled his mouth, his tongue desperately lapping at the wound to ease the pain. The boy gripped his shirt, aware that his heart was pounding his ribcage loudly, as if it were the drumsticks and his chest were the drums. Something peaked out from the said trash can. He made eye contact with the….the _thing._ He didn’t know what it was called. 

 

The lad took small steps towards it in childish curiosity. The closer he moved, he could make out the creature’s features. It had a black coat with medium length….hair? No….the hair on the animal didn’t resemble Tsukishima’s. Granted, his was a bright blonde, but it didn’t look like any other person he saw on the streets. Later in life, he would know it to be _fur_ and that it was a _cat._

 

The cat had big wide eyes, with the pupils being black slits. The rest of it’s eyes, however, were a light shade of green. Tsukishima gaped in awe, unconsciously moving closer and closer to it. Before he could even comprehend what was happening, all he witnessed was a blur of black, a cry in pain, and throbbing in his arm and bottom. He heard whispers and felt himself being picked up. Time went by in a flash—Tsukishima almost thought he had time traveled into the future. 

 

“Oh, Kei,” a sorrowful voice caused him to lift his head up to greet the tear-filled eyes of his mom. His brother, he noticed, stood by her with fierce determination in his eyes, but an impassive expression on the outside.

 

Since then, he steers clear of cats and sticks to dogs instead. 


End file.
